Secangkir Kopi
by Franada Aland
Summary: Ditemani secangkir kopi, dua orang pria menghela nafas, saling berhadapan dan melempar senyum seperti orang bodoh. /contains Soukoku and FyoGol/


Di dalam sebuah cafè, seorang Dazai Osamu memesan secangkir kopi dengan kue coklat sebagai pedamping. Membuka buku _manual bunuh diri_ favoritnya, mengetuk-ngetuk meja sembari menunggu pesanan datang. Jaga-jaga pula ponsel disimpan diatas meja, takut ibu negara menelfon.

"Silahkan pesanannya, Tuan." sang pelayan menghampiri, menyimpan secangkir kopi dan sepotong kue coklat atas piring.

"Terima kasih," Dazai tersenyum.

Sang pelayan membungkuk sebelum izin undur diri. Setelah pelayan pergi, Dazai menyesap kopi perlahan. Harum yang dikuarkan oleh kopi membuat dirinya merasa tenang, terasa bebas dari beban yang sedari tadi menumpuk di bahu.

Akhirnya dia menghela nafas bersamaan dengan orang dibelakang. Penasaran, Dazai berbalik, begitu pula orang tersebut, saling berhadapan dan saling melempar senyum bodoh—karena menemukan visual tidak asing, mungkin paling dibenci juga.

* * *

**Bungou Stray Dogs (c) Asagiri Kafka/Harukawa Sango**

**Secangkir Kopi (c) Franada Aland**

**Warn: typo, genderbend, OOC, AU, fem!Chuuya, fem!Gogol.**

**Contain ship: Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya**

**Fyodor Dostoyevsky x Nikolai Gogol**

* * *

"Jadi, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam sebahu dihadapan Dazai.

"Ah, maaf ... harusnya itu menjadi pertanyaanku. Pria sesibuk Fyodor Dostoyevsky kenapa bisa bersantai menikmati secangkir kopi?" Dazai membalikkan pertanyaan Fyodor.

Pria keturunan Rusia langsung berbalik, memunggungi Dazai yang masih senan tiasa menatap punggungnya yang berbalut mantel putih.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Fyodor kemudian menyesap kopi yang dia pesan.

Setelah mendapat jawaban, Dazai ikut berbalik. Hingga sekarang posisi mereka saling membelakangi, "Begitupula denganku." jawabnya memotong sedikit kue dan dimasukkan ke mulut, membiarkan rasa coklat memenuhi lidah.

"Begitu." Fyodor menanggapi secara singkat.

Tak ada lagi suara. Dua orang pria yang sempat menjadi _rival_ di masa lalu kembali fokus pada pesanan masing-masing. Fyodor yang sedikit demi sedikit mengurangi isi cangkir, Dazai bergantian antara kopi dan kue, persamaan hanya ada pada buku beda judul yang mereka pegang.

Kue coklat Dazai habis, sisa kopi masih setengah, sementara pria dibelakangnya menyisakan seperempat kopi yang dimana sekali dua kali minum akan segera habis.

"Kudengar kau menikahi wanita bernama Nikolai Gogol?" Dazai membuka suara bersamaan dengan suara lembar bukunya.

"Darimana kau mendengarnya?" tanya Fyodor sama-sama terfokus pada buku yang dia baca.

"Aku harap kau tidak lupa dengan adik kelas yang tukang gosip," senyuman Dazai melebar kala membaca sesuatu dibuku, tetapi kembali berwajah datar ketika tiba di halaman berikutnya.

"Naomi kah ..." gumam Fyodor, menyadari soal adik kelas itu. "Lalu kenapa kau ingin tahu?" bukan menjawab, pertanyaan diajukan kembali.

"Hanya ingin tahu apakah perkiraanku benar atau tidak." sedetik kemudian kekehan keluar dari mulut Dazai.

Fyodor berdecak pelan. Buku yang sedari tadi dia pegang tak lepas barang sedetikpun, tetapi sekarang dengan berat hati bukunya ditutup demi berbalik hanya untuk bertemu punggung berbalut kemeja hitam bergaris.

"Lantas kalau benar apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Fyodor. Memang tidak kentara, tetapi Dazai dapat menangkap nada kekesalan disana.

Tanpa menutup buku seperti apa yang dilakukan Fyodor, Dazai berbalik dengan senyuman sombongnya.

"Kau sudah berjanji akan membelikanku banyak buku soal bunuh diri. Jadi aku menagihnya sekarang!"

"Jangan harap." Fyodor mendengus, "Kau sendiri menikahi wanita bernama Nakahara Chuuya 'kan?" seketika wajah Dazai memasam.

"Darimana?"

"Sumber yang sama." senyum kebanggan tercetak jelas di bibir Fyodor.

Dazai berdecak, batal sudah niatnya untuk merampas seluruh uang Fyodor membeli buku bunuh diri. Kalaupun menagih itu sekarang, berarti Dazai pun harus memenuhi apa yang diinginkan oleh makhluk rusia itu.

"Aaahhh ... menyebalkan!" Dazai menggaruk kepalanya kesal, berbalik lagi dan menutup bukunya kasar, "Padahal kesempatan bagus untuk merampas seluruh uangmu."

Bisa didengar Fyodor mendengus, entah dari kapan sudah berbalik dan cangkir kopi ditangan nya pun kosong.

"Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama," Fyodor menghela nafas kecewa, "Padahal akan sangat menarik jika Dazai Osamu menjadi pembantuku selama satu minggu."

"Teruslah bermimpi~" Dazai menyahut dengan nada mengejek.

"Sama denganmu."

Hening melanda, bersamaan dengan cangkir kopi milik Dazai yang menjadi kosong. Sang kakao mengetuk-ngetuk cangkir kopi kosongnya dengan sendok, menciptakan nada-nada acak mengisi keheningan mereka berdua.

Terkadang, gumaman Dazai terdengar, Fyodor yakin kalau itu adalah sebuah lagu bagi sang empu. Namun, bagi dirinya itu tak lebih dari sebuah puisi keputus asaan yang pernah dilantunkan ketika ujian praktek semasa SMA.

"Daripada saling diam tanpa ada niatan untuk beranjak pulang begini. Bagaimana kalau saling menceritakan keluarga?" tawar Fyodor.

Gumaman Dazai dan dentingan nyaringnya berhenti, "Hee ... ide bagus." Dazai mengangguk, "Karena kau yang mengajak, kenapa tidak duluan?"

"Pertama, istriku bernama Nikolai Gogol, terdengar seperti nama pria tapi dia wanita. Kami memiliki anak bernama Karma yang kini telah memasuki usia 13 tahun, baru memasuki kelas satu SMP di salah satu sekolah di Yokohama," jelas Fyodor.

"Kalau begitu, giliranku. Istriku bernama Nakahara Chuuya—atau mungkin sekarang berubah menjadi Dazai Chuuya. Kami memiliki anak perempuan bernama Aya, dia berusia 13 tahun dan baru akan memasuki kelas satu SMP. Sama dengan anakmu," jelas Dazai.

"Hm.. menarik," Fyodor bergumam dengan senyuman kecil dibibirnya, "Ah~ aku penasaran dengan satu hal."

"Dan hal apa yang membuatmu penasaran?"

"Bagaimana bisa kalian berdua menikah? Seingatku ketika SMA, kau menyimpan Chuuya dalam daftar yang tidak disukai—begitu juga sebaliknya," ucap Fyodor.

"Hm.. bagaimana ya?" Dazai membeo dengan nada main-main, "Entahlah, aku pun tidak mengerti. Mungkin rencana Tuhan."

"Rencana Tuhan pun terlaksana denganmu yang bertindak," ucap Fyodor mengundang senyuman dibibir Dazai.

"Hahahaha~" Dazai tertawa, "Ahh ... entahlah, aku tiba-tiba jatuh cinta, rasa-rasanya tak bersama dengan Chuuya walau satu hari itu aneh."

"Perasaan manusia itu rumit ya," Fyodor mengambil suatu bungkus serbuk kecil, kemudian dia buka bungkus tersebut dan menuangkan nya pada cangkir yang kosong.

"Sangat rumit!" tubuh Dazai menggeliat, "Lantas kau sendiri bagaimana? Mau SMA maupun kuliah, tak pernah aku melihatmu tertarik pada Gogol. Walau wanita itu terus mengejarmu seperti orang gila."

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin mencoba menjalin hubungan dan Gogol adalah pilihan pertama. Aku ingat perasaanku saat itu, rasanya menyenangkan." Fyodor mengaduk-ngaduk serbuk tersebut, "Dan yah, siapa sangka kekasih pertamaku kini menyandang status sebagai Nyonya Dostoyevsky?"

"Aku heran pada Gogol. Mau-maunya menikah dengan orang membosankan sepertimu," Dazai melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada.

Mendengar ucapan Dazai, helaan nafaspun keluar dari mulut Fyodor, "Dan aku heran kenapa Chuuya mau menikahi maniak bunuh diri sepertimu."

"Hei! Aku sudah berhenti tahu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih membaca manualnya?"

"Sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan hobiku."

"Dasar aneh!"

Baru saja Dazai akan menyahut, ponselnya berbunyi begitu pula dengan ponsel Fyodor. Mereka berdua mengeceknya secara bersamaan. Sebuah pesan masuk, berisi perintah menuju suatu tempat.

Dua pria itu menghela nafas, karena mereka tak mungkin membantah perintah sang pengirim pesan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Fyodor." Dazai bangkit dan diikuti oleh yang satunya, "Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Dazai."

"Sampai jumpa!" setelah itu mereka berdua pergi keluar cafè, memenuhi perintah istri tercinta.

Oh! Apakah kalian bertanya serbuk apa yang Fyodor masukkan dalam cangkir? Tenang saja. Itu hanya serbuk yang sering kalian temukan jika membeli tas baru.

* * *

_From: Chuuchuu_

_Oi, Osamu! Bisakah kau pergi ke tempat Fyodor sekarang? Aku ingin kau menemuinya dan meminjam beberapa literatur berbahasa rusia. Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Gogol, tapi aku tak yakin apakah dia membacanya atau tidak._

_Maaf karena memerintahmu, tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan Aya sendirian di rumah._

* * *

_From: Mrs. Dos_

_Dos-kun! Dos-kun! Katanya Chuuya ingin meminjam beberapa literatur berbahasa rusia milikmu dan dia memerintah Dazai untuk datang ke rumah. Bisakah kau pulang sekarang? Aku takut Dazai datang saat aku pergi menjemput Karma di rumah Sigma._

**END**

**A/N: obrolan dua kepala keluarga di waktu luang, tiba-tiba saja melintasi pikiran saat membayangkan jika Soukoku memiliki Aya sebagai anak dan FyoGol memiliki Karma.**

**Bayangin mereka berdua ngobrol santai begini selain di penjara, adem sudah diriku~**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
